In an electronic component of laminated type composed of a stack of dielectric layers and internal electrode layers, when DC voltage and AC voltage are simultaneously applied to the electronic component, strain occurs in the dielectric layer due to the electrostrictive effect of a dielectric, causing vibration in the electronic component in itself. In response to the vibration of the electronic component, a substrate with the electronic component mounted thereon by solder or the like is vibrated, and, when resonance occurs in the substrate at a resonance frequency in an audio frequency range, vibration sound is generated. This phenomenon is known as “acoustic noise”.
Various proposals to suppress such a “acoustic noise” have been made to date, for example, a method for reducing vibration by relieving strain in an electronic component in itself (with use of, for example, a low-permittivity material which produces low electrostrictive effect, or an internal electrode pattern designed to reduce electrostrictive effect), and a method for restraining vibration of an electronic component from being transmitted to a substrate by absorbing the vibration (by, for example, a metallic terminal or lead, or by setting the height of a solder fillet properly). For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mounting structure in which an electrically-conductive material serving as a medium for propagation of capacitor vibration is spaced away from a part of a capacitor which undergoes greatest vibration. In this structure, vibration is hardly transmitted to a circuit board.